The present invention relates to a system for use in motorized vehicles to provide a warning signal directed to the attention of the driver of this vehicle and possibly to other drivers in the vicinity of the system-equipped vehicle. The system senses the presence of obstacles located ahead of the vehicle along the general direction in which the vehicle is moving. The obstacle may be another vehicle for instance, either also moving or still. The system detects the differential velocity between the vehicle and the obstacle and determines the distance separating the two. This information is combined with other data such as: (1) vehicle speed, (2) driving conditions, (3) traffic conditions, etc..., so as to enable the system to emit warning signals and/or to take emergency actions in order to prevent a collision between the vehicle and the obstacle.
The number of cars is increasing and highways are getting increasingly congested. Concurrently, the level of stress imposed on the drivers is also increasing. These three factors combine to render driving more and more hazardous, and sometimes deadly. Little can be done to improve the drivers' skill and/or level of attentiveness, or appreciably reduce the stress level. Only non-human supplemental means can be provided to assist the drivers and complement their natural capability regarding attention span and reflexive response times.
It is believed that certain driving and traffic conditions can be better judged and assessed by an automatic system than by the average driver. Also, such systems can react and takes appropriate action quicker than the average driver. Furthermore, it is felt appropriate that other drivers, maybe the police, in the vicinity of the endangering vehicle be notified that a nearby vehicle has become a traffic menace. Preventive measures can then be taken by the drivers or other parties thus warned.
In view of this background, the present invention provides a combination of features and individual construction attributes that are needed to increase the safety of driver/vehicle teams. It is believed that car damages and bodily injuries on highways can be substantially reduced by means of the present invention.